


In Country

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Characters of color, Community: sticksandsnark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the enemy is closer to home. An AU look at another side of Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



> Written for Sticks and Snark 2009. Prompts: 1. Teyla and Rodney on Earth, with or without the rest of the team, 2. Kinkfic, with Teyla topping, 3. Fi(X)ing the Vegasverse to include Teyla. I went for prompts 1&amp;3.

i. lockdown

Area 51 was sterile and scientific. Less...alive than Atlantis. As she made another round of the indoor track, Teyla's eyes picked out the guards at each exit and her fingers itched for lack of a weapon.

"I count three."

Ronon loped beside her, his hair bouncing as he ran. He’d slowed just enough to let her know how many guards he'd seen but his longer legs forced Teyla to push herself until she felt the slow burn that had built in her muscles give way to liquidity. Breath flowed deep into her lungs and she lost herself to motion.

A flicker of awareness like an itch between her shoulder blades but she didn’t break her stride. _Rodney._

He was in the situation room, deep in an intense conversation with Agent Woolsey. Teyla bared her teeth at the thought of that officious little man. It had only taken one meeting, his eyes raking over her slight form before dismissing both her and Ronon for Rodney’s dislike to become her own. She'd known others like him from her years on the run: efficient in their own way yet narrow minded at the last.

_He’s nothing._

Rodney’s voice, though tense, was a balm. Teyla bit back a laugh as he added a shimmering mental image of one stick figure stabbing another. He still could not produce the complex images that one born to pair with someone such as herself would be able to but he had his own ways of making himself understood. She sent back the lightest of caresses; like a single finger running up the underside of his cock, teasing. _Later. I will need...._

_Yes, yes, gotta go._ He broke their connection and she dropped back into the now. Ronon began to slow and Teyla saw Lorne standing just at the edge of the track waving them over.

“Race you,” Teyla shouted and broke into a sprint knowing Ronon would catch her but she ran anyway. As though her steps would take her anywhere but here.

  
ii. domino

The situation room was abuzz with activity and Teyla felt a sour feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. “How close?” she asked.

“Close enough,” Rodney said. He ran a hand over his head, mussing his previously neat hair. He’d discarded his jacket and tie, leaving them in a heap in the chair next to him. “A small part of that signal still made it through the inter dimensional rift but I’m not sure how much.” A grimace twisted his lips. “Woolsey doesn’t particularly care as long as it nothing got through about our Earth.”

“Christ,” Lorne whispered. “Is there any way we can a send a warning through?”

“To where?” After so many years as team, Rodney’s habitual sarcasm no longer stung and beneath it, Teyla could hear his worry. “It’d be the equivalent of throwing a needle into a haystack on a windy day.” His fingers ghosted on the table top.

“So what do we do now?” Ronon asked. “Back to Atlantis?” Rodney shook his head. “Not yet. Daedalus is still scanning the area to make sure there are no other surprises.” He looked at each of them - the most unlikely of gate teams that somehow worked in spite of itself. Teyla felt a caress run up her spine and she sat straighter, sending a mental _stop that!_ back down their private thread.

_Make me_ Smug satisfaction and insolence rolled into one. Her previously sour stomach pushed aside as her blood heated.

_Soon. The mission?_ Because there had to be one. They wouldn’t all be sitting there if there wasn’t. Anything to feel the brush of the wind against her cheeks, fill her lungs with fresh air, to get away from the prying eyes of the FBI and the SGC. Enemies that wore the guise of friends.

“We’re going to go out to the blast site and see if there’s anything left. If we’re lucky, there isn’t.”

This time the image that came through wasn’t a stick figure. She caught the brief impression of wild black hair and haunted eyes. Sheppard. Her eyes flicked to Rodney and he gave her the briefest of nods. Radek would hide their actual transponder signals the minute they left Area 51, providing ghost images that would show up on the sensors while they went about their true work: finding the man who might prove to be the deciding factor in the war they fought in the shadows. Or at least finding his remains.

  
iii. life (un)interrupted

The air around the blast zone was tinged with the unmistakable smell of charred flesh and burning wreckage. Teyla watched as Rodney pressed his fingers against John Sheppard’s carotid artery. Ronon and Lorne stood on the other side. Their link fluctuated, stretched taut as he sought a lingering sign of life. She slipped her hand over his shoulder, an anchor.

“There.” He turned to look at her. “Is it enough?”

Teyla reached and felt a faint stirring beneath her fingers. “I...am not sure.” She was no Wraith Queen able to command life and death on a whim but her gift allowed her some small measure of power.

Rodney slipped his hand into her free one, fingers wrapping around her own. “Please.”

Too much and she’d kill Sheppard. Not enough and he would slip away anyway. She caught Rodney’s hand in a tight grip, moving her other hand downward, flicking open buttons and pushing up an undershirt until she found cooled flesh. Her fingers splayed wide parodying that most vile act and her own hunger rose unbidden.

She Pushed.

Rodney caught her, cocooned her in mathematical equations, and logic. _I have you_, the link sang as she sank deeper coaxing Sheppard’s spark into a slow burning ember.

_I won't let you fall._

Teyla Pushed again and felt herself spin slowly in the web of Rodney’s care.

***

When Teyla opened her eyes, she lay on her back staring up at the sky, a field jacket beneath her head. “Rodney.”

“Hey,” he said quietly, taking her hand in his own. “You’re back.”

There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and his skin had a pasty cast. “Are you alright?”

“About as well as can be expected.” He shrugged and she felt him deep in her mind still supporting her. “He’s alive, though. Sheppard. Ronon and Lorne have him in the back of the truck.”

Teyla rolled over on to her side slowly, then scrambled to her feet with Rodney’s help. She lifted a hand and ran it down his face, his cheekbones stark against the tautness of his skin. “If there was another way, I would not risk you.”

“I asked you to do it, remember?” Rodney said. “Shared risk.”

Ronon walked up and looked them both up and down. “They're mobile,” he shouted back to Lorne. “O’Neill called, said he’d meet us in twenty. You ready to go?”

iv. turnabout

Agent Woolsey eyed them suspiciously. “You found nothing else at the blast zone?”

“How many times do we have to tell you? There was nothing left. The trailer, the Wraith... all of it, boom!” Rodney gestured dramatically.

“And Sheppard is dead?”

An eye roll and a barely controlled sneer was the only answer that Woolsey got from Rodney so Teyla filled in. “Detective Sheppard died of grave wounds inflicted during his fight with the Wraith.”

A partial truth and hopefully enough to forestall any further questions. It would be touch and go for a while but Jack O’Neill had the contacts and the knowhow to keep Sheppard safe and under wraps. If he survived there was still the question of whether or not he’d even consent to helping prune the rot that had set in at the SGC and by extension, Atlantis. But they could hope.

And hope was a fragile thing.

“Well,” Woolsey said, closing the folder before him and scooting his chair back. “The Daedalus is ready to return to Atlantis. I assume that you and the rest of the team have all of your gear together.”

“Major Lorne and Ronon are finishing gathering up our supplies,” Teyla replied smoothly. “We should probably join them.” She nodded at Woolsey and left the conference room with Rodney at her heels.

They joined their teammates in the staging area, going though the motions of securing supplies and extra gear for their friends and colleagues back in Atlantis.

It was only when they beamed aboard the Daedalus and got the all clear from Caldwell that they’d left Earth orbit that any of them relaxed.

***  
Late that night, Teyla slipped into Rodney's quarters. He watched as she shucked her clothes then slipped between the sheets, her body taut with need. Rodney leaned in and kissed her, nipping her bottom lip as a goad.

_No._ She could hurt him. She was no Wraith Queen but she was still strong enough to hurt him more than she already had.

_You won't. You won't hurt me. _

Rodney was sure. Knew himself. Knew her soul deep. When he finally coaxed her above him, the trust she saw in his eyes almost made her weep. He steadied her then guided her downward until she enveloped him in warm wet heat.

Rodney's hands found her hips, then slid up to her breasts to flick and tug at her nipples. Teyla growled low in her throat and rode him, fingers tight on his shoulders, hips grinding down. Their link sang with their communion and not for the first time, Teyla wondered at the seemingly random events that paired her with someone as unique as Rodney McKay.

Finally,Teyla slipped off him and lay against his side, sated. Her fingers traced the light scars on Rodney’s chest before spreading to cover them.

“Close your eyes,” she said gently.

“You don’t have to,” Rodney muttered, his forehead coming to rest on hers.

“I want to,” she whispered, sending love down their link. And Pushed.


End file.
